While You Were Sleeping
by Carebeark5
Summary: Sabrina has an accident and ends up at GH.
1. Chapter 1

So I love this movie with Sandra Bullock and it kinda gave me the idea for this fic.

Chapter 1

Sabrina Santiago stepped out of the cab, slamming the door shut she looked around. So this was Port Charles. Her cousin Juan had mentioned it a few times and he told her about the Nursing program here.

She couldn't wait to start her new job and her new life. She was finally making all her dreams come true and she couldn't help but wish her mom was here to see it. She wheeled her suitcase along behind her as she made her way down the street. She had already found an apartment near the hospital and was headed that way. When she crossed the street at the stoplight a car came out of nowhere and she didn't even see it coming.

"Alright what have we got?" Patrick Drake asked as an ambulance pulled up in front of the hospital.

"A woman, early to mid twenties. She was struck by a car while crossing an intersection, her bp is 80/60, pulse is thready and she had diminished lung sounds." The paramedic said as they wheeled her inside.

"Start an Iv. We need to check for internal bleeding and order some X-rays and a ct scan of her head and chest." Patrick said as nurses rushed around.

"Dr. Drake we have the results here." A nurse said catching up with him as he was checking up on another patient.

The woman had a broken leg which was fractured in three places, three broken ribs, a few cuts and bruises and a severe head injury. What really worried him was the swelling which was occurring at the moment because of it kept up they would need to operate.

He stopped at the Nurses Desk with her file, "Epiphany we may need to schedule a surgery for this patient. She has severe edema, right now were monitoring her hoping she improves." Epiphany picked up the file and studied it.

"Wait Sabrina Santiago, she was supposed to start work here next week."

"Are you sure it's the same person?" He asked studying the chart.

"Positive."

All of a sudden his pager went off, he picked it up off his belt. "It's her." He said racing down the hall to her room.

"How long had she been seizing?" He asked the Nurse.

"Just started."

They managed to stop the seizures using Dilantin but he knew that he would need to operate right away because she hadn't improved any. She only seemed to be doing worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick stopped by the Nurses Desk after checking on his patient one more time. It was inevitable, she would definitely need surgery to relieve the amount of swelling on her brain. "Epiphany we need to book an OR. Let them know we're coming right away."

"No improvement?" She asked picking up the phone to call down.

"Unfortunately no."

On the way to the OR she started seizing once again and he hoped they would be able to save her. She was so young and had her entire life ahead of her. According to Epiphany she had just moved to Port Charles and she was supposed to start working at GH.

As they worked feverishly to save the young Nurse the thought in the back of all their minds was that they hoped they weren't too late. Patrick couldn't help but think this might be all his fault. Maybe he should have brought her down to surgery sooner instead of waiting to see if there was any improvement.

Elizabeth Webber was one of the Nurses assisting on the surgery and she knew Patrick Drake well enough to know that something was bothering him.

"Is something wrong Dr. Drake?" She asked stepping closer to his side.

"What if this is all my fault. What if we waited too long?"

"Patrick this isn't your fault. Her condition has been steadily getting worse but you couldn't know what would happen."

"Still..."

"No don't blame yourself. Besides its not over yet, you can still save her."

"I hope so."

They worked on her for hours and she started to stabilize after the hemicraniectomy. Now they just needed to watch her, wait and hope that she would be alright.

Over the next week Patrick checked on her everyday and she seemed to be improving greatly and the swelling had gone down significantly. He started sitting by her side when his shifts ended telling himself he was just checking up on a patient but he knew it was something more than that he wondered if he had done everything he could for her.

Even though the swelling had subsided she was still had yet to wake up. He reached out and touched her hand as he talked to her. Some doctors said that people could still hear you when they were in a coma or unconscious and he hoped they were right. When he was about to let go of her hand to leave he felt her gently squeeze his hand and he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
